


Lingering in the night; one last goodbye

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe [70]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cheating, Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, break-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-19
Updated: 2011-01-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: Continuation of Lingering in the night.He thought he could get away with anything as long as he had a loyal partner beside him. He never knew that Shirou could only be pushed so far.





	

He had it written out, had all that he wanted to say down. Practiced it over and over again, trashing it when the paper became wrinkled and wet from the tears that he couldn’t stop. The first several drafts were torn out of his notebook, crumbled and thrown away because of the smearing of ink. The stains of water, of tears that he was ashamed to say that he shed. When at last he managed to write out all that he wanted to without crying, thinking that his tears had dried up for the last time.

Avoiding looking at his phone, knowing that if he did, it would start all over. Of course, he had to use his last resorts to stop the flood of what caused him to write the letter. His new phone lay silent in his pocket while his old one lay on his desk, in reach if he wanted to open it up. He didn’t want to, of course. Worrying his bottom, he thought back to the images that had bombarded him several weeks ago. And it hadn’t stopped.

From just one image, one picture that was sent to him of Yonekuni sleeping before it quickly progressed to something more graphic. At first, he thought it was Yonekuni sending the images to him under someones phone number but that thought was tossed away when the images started to feature a second figure and at times, a third person. And what he saw numbed him down to his soul.

He hadn’t confided to anyone and really, how could he? He couldn’t go up to Kunimasa and tell him that Yonekuni was cheating. After all, how would the nekomata react to that? No, he kept everything inside, buried under his will. After years of holding back his feelings, he could hold back the heartbreak he felt. He held everything inside, images that escalated from pictures to video. Graphic and vulgar, as though Yonekuni was acting in a porn, but he knew the truth.

Finishing what he wrote,slipping the paper into his pocket and grabbed the small duffle bag. He didn’t want to leave anything of his behind, didn’t want to have to go back and pick up what he may have missed.

The train ride was made in silence. Leaning against the pole, watching the scenery pass by in a colorful blur. The numbness that he felt started to fade, pain that he had been keeping at bay started to hit him. Struggling to keep his mask up and in place, he bit down on his tongue until the droplets of blood hit his taste buds. He couldn’t show the public what he was feeling nor could he let on to what he had planned. With the letter placed safely in his pocket while he held the duffle bag close, he stepped off the train and followed the sidewalk that would soon lead him to Yonekuni’s apartment.

‘This is the last time,’ he thought to himself as he glanced up at the building, ‘that I’ll be visiting here.’

Taking the stairs, he took a deep breath and failed to stop the tears that finally slipped free. The mask that he wore finally crumbled. With the spare key that was given to him, he let himself into the empty apartment.

~

The blast of cold, winter air ate at him as he left work, pulling his heavy coat tighter, zipping it up before pausing at the corner of the street. To his right, the pathway would lead him to the train platform that would soon have him heading home to the warm apartment and the comfortable bed. And to his left, a path that would lead him, although longer, toward Shirou’s house. A place that he hadn’t visited in months. Chancing on his luck, stepping into an open cafe to warm up.

As his drink was being made, he called the one number he had been avoiding. As his call rang on, he bit down on his cheek in worry. Usually when he did call the heavyweight, the male would have already answered. He didn’t let the frustration show when Shirou’s voice mail picked up, forcing a polite smile when his order was called. The urge to visit the heavyweight wouldn’t leave him, but instead of following up on what his instincts told him to do, he just grabbed his coffee and headed home.

Dark, empty silence filled the apartment when he opened the door, the only sound that greeted him was an occasional beep coming from his bedroom. Holding back the sound of disappointment at the empty apartment. He had hoped that since Shirou hadn’t answered his phone, maybe he would be waiting for him. Maybe offering to warm him up. Slipping his shoes off to the side, he paused as he caught the lingering scent of the wolf. So Shirou had been here. He could feel a smile curl at his lips before he paused, feeling something underneath his foot. Reaching and picking up the item that he had stepped on, the cool metal of the key he could make out in the dark. Did Shirou leave his key behind? But the door was locked when he got home.

Shaking his head, he followed the lingering scent to the kitchen, turning the light on and paused at the sight of the folded paper that lay on the kitchen counter top. The feeling of dread filled him, reaching and snatching the paper that held his name, written in Shirou’s neat handwriting. Unfolding the paper, read what was written for him, unable to believe his eyes.

_Yonekuni, you don’t know how hard it is to write this, but I know it must be done. I always thought my first love would never come to fruition. But when you pulled me away, it was the happiest day of my life. I always held onto hope that we could become more than what we already were, but I guess I was wrong. It’s hard to say this, but because you prefer to spend your time with the girls you’ve been sleeping with, I’ve decided to end this farce of a relationship._

_It hurts too much to keep holding on to you when you only want your freedom. It’s been too long with nothing from you and I won’t hold you back anymore. I’ll always remember you as my first love, painful as it may be._

_Love, Shirou._

_P.S. If you’re wondering how I found out, you should see for yourself. It’s laying on your bed. Goodbye._

He caught the faint tears that must have slipped out. Gently folding the paper, he made his way to his bedroom where Shirou’s scent seemed to be more pronounced. On his bed lay Shirou’s phone, a silent message telling him that he changed his number, preventing him from contacting him. He didn’t have to look around to see the items that Shirou had left behind over time were now gone. Stepping further into the room and dropping down onto the bed, he saw the glittering metal that lay on top of the phone that Shirou had left behind. The ring he had given the heavyweight for his birthday.

A promise ring, a symbol of the future that they were supposed to build together. The phone on his bed beeped again, reminding no one and everyone that a call had been missed. With a flip, he opened the phone and discovered how Shirou found out about the girls and the woman he slept with. Disgust coiled in his stomach as he scanned the images and the video that was sent to Shirou. The numbers the images where sent from. A few from his phone and the rest, from others that he must have slept with.

Holding the ring in his hand, curling his fingers around the ring that he had slipped on Shirou’s finger, he bowed his head and closed his eyes.


End file.
